Flyleaf
Flyleaf Flyleaf is an American rock band that formed in Belton and Temple, Texas region in 2000. They performed around the United States in 2003 until releasing their eponymous debut album, Flyleaf, in 2005. The band won an online poll on yahoo.com and was named Yahoo!'s Who's Next band of the month in March 2006 and they were named MTV's artist of the week on December 24 2007.Who's Next exclusive interview; Yahoo!; Retrieved February 29 2008MTV Artist of the Week; December 24 2007; MTV.com; Retrieved February 29 2008 Band History Early on Lacey Mosley started playing music with James Culpepper, later, guitarists Jared Hartmann and Sameer Bhattacharya were recruited. "Sameer and Jared are really experimental with melodies and pedal, and we all had different influences that were all blending together with the same passionate and hopeful heart, and that brought out this beautiful feeling. It was magical," said Mosley.MTVU Backstage Pass Interview from the interviews section on Flyleafonline.com, accessed March 7, 2007 Bassist Pat Seals joined in 2000 after leaving his previous band The Grove. As Passerby, the band released three EPs and played over 100 shows in Texas alone over the span of two years under the booking and promotion company Runt Entertainment. In 2004, Passerby played a showcase for the president of RCA in New York City in hopes of getting signed. RCA put the band on hold, but the president of Octone Records, who had been secretly invited to the showcase, was very interested in the band. They waited for two days in their van at a truck stop for a phone call about an Octone showcase.Fansite FAQ item about signing to Octone, consisting of a quote from Mosley, accessed 21 October, 2007 They were signed after the showcase, and on January 7, 2004, Octone Record's website announced their arrival to the label. In March of 2004, Flyleaf traveled to Seattle, Washington to record an EP with Rick Parasher. Afterwards, they toured with Breaking Benjamin, Staind and 3 Doors Down to promote their self-titled EP. In October, the EP was released to stores, spawning their first official single and video for the EP version of "Breathe Today". In 2005, the band recorded their first full-length album with Howard Benson. On October 4, 2005, the record was released under the title Flyleaf. Appearances on the album include Dave Navarro of Jane's Addiction and Ryan White of Resident Hero. The first mainstream single from their debut album was "I'm So Sick", "Fully Alive" was the second and "All Around Me" was the third. Early 2006 the band moved to J Records as a part of an exclusive band development deal between J Records, RCA, and Octone Records, the band is also distributed to Christian markets under SRE Recordings. In the summer of 2006, the band played on the mainstage of the Family Values Tour 2006 and in late 2006, Flyleaf toured with Disturbed, Stone Sour and Nonpoint on the Music As A Weapon III Tour. The band issued an exclusive EP, which was sold at the tour called Music As A Weapon EP which features an acoustic version of "Fully Alive", and three previously unreleased tracks: "Much Like Falling", "Justice And Mercy", and "Christmas Song". A portion of the proceeds from the sale of the EP went to World Vision.[http://www.revenantmedia.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=933&Itemid=17 Revenantmedia.com article on the Music As A Weapon EP], accessed 21 October, 2007 In 2007 Flyleaf toured with Three Days Grace and throughout Australia with the Australian Soundwave Festival, and also toured Europe with Stone Sour and Forever Never. In the spring of 2007, Flyleaf headlined their Justice & Mercy Tour which first featured Skillet and Dropping Daylight. Later on they did a second leg of the tour which featured Sick Puppies, Kill Hannah and Resident Hero. Flyleaf again joined the Family Values Tour in 2007.Family Values Tour 2007 official website, accessed 21 October, 2007 The music video for "I'm So Sick" appeared briefly in the 2007 film Live Free or Die Hard. Also a remix of the song "I'm So Sick" is on the Soundtrack to the movie Resident Evil: Extinction. Flyleaf also released a song entitled "Tina" which first debuted in the release of Guitar Hero 3 which appears on the Companion Disk Set. Also, the song "I'm So Sick" appears in Rock Band. On October 30, Flyleaf also released a digital EP titled Much Like Falling EP. The songs included on this EP were "Much Like Falling", an acoustic version of "Supernatural", the limited release song "Tina", and fan favorite "Justice and Mercy." The EP is available on iTunes along with the expanded edition of their debut album. The band was a supporting act on Korn's Bitch We Have a Problem Tour in January 2008. On April 26, 2008, the band released their fourth video Sorrow from their debut album on MTV2 Flyleaf Online, accessed 26 April, 2008.. The band is currently touring with Seether. Flyleaf is also scheduled to begin recording their new album this summer after touring. Christian faith All five members of the band are of the Christian faith.Christian Band Tours with Korn, news article on CBN's website with direct quotes, accessed October 19, 2007 This faith influences their music, but lead singer Lacey Mosley doesn't necessarily believe that makes Flyleaf a strictly Christian band. "We all share the same faith. And so when we deal with the whole 'Christian band thing,' we kind of think about something P.O.D. says, like, 'If you're a Christian, it affects everything in your life. So if you're a plumber, does that make you a Christian plumber?' " Mosley said. "I don't know the answer. We're a band, it's part of who we are, so it comes out in our music, and it's the fuel for what we do. And finding faith saved my life. So I'm not ashamed of it at all. And most of our album reflects that."Flyleaf Embrace Family Values, P.O.D.'s Christian Mantra, news article on MTV's website with direct quotes, accessed October 21, 2007 Band members * Lacey Mosley – lead vocals * Sameer Bhattacharya – guitar * Jared Hartmann – guitar * Pat Seals – bass * James Culpepper – drums Discography References External links *Official Website * bg:Флайлийф de:Flyleaf et:Flyleaf es:Flyleaf fr:Flyleaf it:Flyleaf he:פלייליף lt:Flyleaf nl:Flyleaf no:Flyleaf pl:Flyleaf pt:Flyleaf ru:Flyleaf fi:Flyleaf tr:Flyleaf Category:Move Protected Category:Bands Category:Flyleaf Category:Alternative metal Category:Non-metal bands Category:Mallcore bands